Son of Iron Man
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After the events with Loki, Tony Stark decided to retire as Iron Man when his wife, Pepper gave birth to a baby boy that they decided to name Naruto. A few months later, Naruto is given a mission and he travels to District 12 and ends up falling in love with Katniss Everdeen. Now that they have to fight in the Hunger Games, Naruto is determind to keep Katniss alive. Naru/Kat.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Avengers or Hunger Games**

* * *

Son of the Iron Man: Prolouge

* * *

Tony Stark, aka, Iron Man, was one of the Avengers during his time as Iron Man, but he soon decided to retire as his wife, Pepper, had gave birth to a baby boy a few months later after the events with Loki. Now, Tony was training his son, Naruto, to be the next Iron Man. After his training, Naruto had took his fathers legacy and has met his fathers friends, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor and The Hulk. Making him an Avenger. Soon after, Naruto was given a special mission. in District 12. Knowing what he had to do, Naruto took and hid his Iron Man suit as he travled to District 12.

During his time in 12, Naruto met a boy named Gale Hawthrone and a girl named Katniss Everdeen. Thr three quickly became friends until the day of the Rating...this was the start of a story to where the son of Iron Man and the Girl on Fire had to work together if they wanted to live in these...games called The Hunger Games...

* * *

Naruto Stark groans as he woke up early the next day. He promised Gale and Katniss that he would hunt food for their families with them each morning. After gettin himself cleaned up and dressed, Naruto opened up his closet door and saw his suit was still there.

"Good, it's still here. I have a felling I'll need this later...I'll call it in during the Reaping today." Naruto muttered to himself before he closed the closet before heading out to the woods to meet Katniss and Gale.

* * *

As Naruto jogged to the woods, he sees the girl he ended up falling in love with, Katniss, standing in front of the iron gates as she appeared to be waiting for him and Gale.

"Hey, Katniss!" Naruto called out to his friend and crush.

Hearing her name being called, Katniss looked over towards him and she smiled at seeing him.

"Hey, Naruto." Katniss said as he came to a stop as he reached her.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, how long have you been waiting out here, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked her as Katniss stood up and dusted herself off.

"I haven't been out here to long. You ready to hunt?" Katniss asked him as Naruto rose a brow.

"What about Gale?" Naruto asked her.

"Gale said he wouldn't be coming today. He had to take care of his family." Katniss told him, as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Gotcha. Yup, I'm game. Let's go." Naruto said as he slowly went through the bared wire, with Katniss following his lead.

* * *

After they were finished with their hunting, Naruto and Katniss were walking back to the district until they felt a strong wind.

"Get down." Naruto spoke silently as Katniss nodded her head before they crouched down, fearing someone had spotted them out here.

But what the saw had catched both of their eyes as a plane came over them. Naruto cursed to himself silently as it slowly flew over them. Once it was gone, Naruto and Katniss made their way over to the bared wire and Naruto looked over towards Katniss.

"Sorry, Katniss. I gotta go. Wear something pretty." Naruto said as he jogged off, not paying attention to the girls confused look.

As soon as he was far away from Katniss, Naruto touched the inside of his ear as he spoke.

"Juvis, you aweak buddy?" Naruto spoke as he hid himself behind the building.

"Good morning, Mr. Strak." Juvis spoke through the mic.

"Yeah, yeah. Get the suit to my location now. The Reaping is happening." Naruto spoke to him.

"Of course, sir." Juvis spoke.

Looking up in the sky, Naruto sees his Iron Man suit flying in his direction and hee smirked as the suit landed in front of him. The suit opened itself up and Naruto stepped inside and the suit closed.

"Let's introduce overselves." Iron Man spoke before flying off towards the Reaping.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen was looking around to spot Naruto, but with no secuses. She stepped forward as a neddle went into her finger, making her hold back the pain that came into her.

After she was shot, Katniss made her way to the girls part of the Reaping. Soon after her sister was called, Katniss took a stand to not let her little sister go into these deadly games. And after her introduction was finished, the woman that was named Effie, went into the boys bowl and unwrapped the piece of paper in her hands and read.

"Naruto Stark." She spoke.

As she spoke the name of her best friend, Katniss's eyes widen in shock, he was silenlty parying her friend wouldn't have gotten picked, now they were forced to fight in the death.

"Naruto Star-" Effie began before Iron Man came crashing down.

"Don't pull your panties out of a bunch, lady. I'm here." Iron Man spoke as he made his way to the stage.

"And you might you be?" Effie questioned as Iron Man reached the top of the stairs and looked over in her direction.

"I'm a friend of Naruto's, my name is...Iron Man."

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if that seemed short or rushed, I just wanted to get a new story up so that you all know that I haven't gone anywhere and I'm still alive. As the story shows, this'll be a Naruto/Katniss story. I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
